


Ereri Week day 6

by NotHanji



Series: Ereri week 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Ereri Week 2015, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHanji/pseuds/NotHanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is scared of thunder and lightning and there's a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri Week day 6

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I said that my bunny kept on jumping on my computer and disturb my writing? No? Oh well, I tried. I'll use Hawaii time once again to say: this is not late, it's still the 6th in Hawaii as of the time I'm posting this! lol

The atmosphere that day was stifling and very humid. Eren had felt since waking up that the day was going to be strange. It all began with a few text from Levi when Eren woke up. The first one was asking him if he was asleep, past midnight. Eren just giggled at it knowing that Levi must have missed him and wanted to spend some time with him. Eren found it endearing and (although he felt a little bit selfish) he loved the attention that Levi was giving him. It was never too much but never too little. Sometimes Levi could be a little pushy in his way of expressing his feelings but never to the point of ignoring Eren’s own emotions. 

It was Levi’s second text message onward that worried Eren a little. 

Levi to Eren: “Are you awake?”

Levi to Eren: “Eren, check your legs.”

Levi to Eren: “Do you have a fish tail?”

Levi to Eren: “Did you even wake up in bed? I don’t remember going back home last night.”

Eventually Eren called Levi as soon as he finished reading the messages to ask about the weirdness of the questions. Turned out that Levi had a dream about him turning into a mermaid and that it was hard for him to tell the difference between dream and reality, he didn’t even remember going to bed on the first place, or even going back home from his night walk. 

“Don’t tire yourself too much Levi,” Eren required anxiously. His boyfriend had a tendency to work much longer and take more workload than he should. Levi had explained to Eren that it was in order to advance quicker in the hierarchy range but Eren couldn’t understand why he was in such a rush to go higher. Levi had a good paying job as it was, of course a little more is always good but he didn’t need to kill himself to work for it. 

“Tell you what, I’ll pick you up from work tonight and I’ll stay at your place. We can watch a movie or something, I’ll make something for dinner. You just need to sit back and relax, ok. And no walk night tonight.” Eren proposed. 

Levi sighed at the other side of the phone but agreed easily, just as Eren has planned. 

 

After that, Eren went about his day as usual; going to school, going to his part-time job, taking the train to go to Levi’s job, pick him up. It should have been easy and straightforward, it should have, if not for the weather. The huge clouds began to hide the sun away around 2PM. Eren was still in class and didn’t give much thoughts to them until he heard the first thunder around 3:30PM.

Eyes dilated and in panic, he shakily grabbed his phone and called work. His boss confirmed his fears to him; there was a thunderstorm coming their way and the restaurant was to be closed. Armin and Mikasa caught up with Eren as soon as they heard the news of a thunderstorm, making sure that Eren got home before it began to rain. They kept him huddled in blankets and watched countless comedy shows on TV until it was almost 7 PM. By then, the rain has already stopped but the sky didn’t look like it cleared up. 

“I need to go pick Levi up.” Eren suddenly announced to his friends and stood up from his blanket castle. Armin and Mikasa anxiously looked at each other; Eren didn’t do well with thunder and lightnings. He had a tendency to freeze then go into a panic frenzy, sometimes even hyperventilating if he was not distracted during a thunderstorm. 

“We’ll go with you.” Mikasa decided.

“It’s okay Mikasa. It stopped already and it’s getting late. Plus, I’m going straight to him home from the office and it’s not safe for you to go back alone.” Eren insisted. 

Mikasa was not convinced but Eren looked sure of himself. She let him go despite her best judgment. 

“At least bring an umbrella with you, just in case. And if things turn bad, call me okay?” She instructed him. 

Eren nodded at her and smiled, telling her to not worry so much. The three of them said their goodbye and separated in front of Eren’s porch; Mikasa to go to her house (she was Eren’s neighbor) and Eren and Armin to the train station since Armin lived a little further from them. The two of them chatted lively on the way to the train station where they separated ways. Everything went fine and Eren was able to get to the train without worry. He reached his destination and walked to Levi’s office. 

The streets downtown were always busy, especially at this time of the day when people are leaving their work places to go back to their homes. He reached Levi’s office after walking a few minutes from the train station. He stopped in front of the office building and looked up at the sky; it was still darkened with clouds and he couldn’t see any stars, but it was usually hard to see stars from the downtown area because of the tall buildings. 

Eren entered the office building and took the elevator to go to the fifth floor where Levi worked. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he heard it: thunder. It was a loud one too, so loud that the entire building shook from its intensity. The elevator slowly made its way up but Eren was already petrified in the corner of it. The moment the elevator doors opened to the fifth floor, Eren ran toward Levi’s desk. Usually he’ll just wave at him and sit near the elevator so as to not disturb his work, but he couldn’t think straight at the moment. All he knew was that he was scared and that there were more thunder. 

“Eren?” Levi as his boyfriend’s body collided with him. 

Eren didn’t say anything, tears that refused to be shed were sticking to his lashes and he hugged Levi as strong as he could, looking for the most contact. He knew he was safe with Levi, Levi was safety so he knew he didn’t have to be scared in his arms. 

“Eren?” Levi asked again, confused and anxious about the other’s behavior until he heard thunder and saw lightning. 

“Shhh, it’s okay Eren.” 

Levi tried to comfort Eren by soothing his back although their position was awkward since they were in the office and some workers were still there. Some of them knew that Levi was dating Eren but others were not so accepting such a relationship.

“Eren. I’ll pack up real quick and we can go back to the apartment as quick as we can, ok?” He whispered to Eren while caressing the boy’s hair. 

He felt Eren nod then slowly pulling himself up. He stayed close to Levi though, finding an unused chair near him. As soon as Levi finished packing up, he said his goodnights and good works and went to the elevator, Eren hot on his tail . 

Levi has heard about this before from Mikasa, but he has never seen it before. He’s heard about how Eren would not be able to move or have hyperventilation and that the best way to keep him from that was to distract him. So distract him Levi did. 

The moment the elevator door closed on them, Eren locked his arm with Levi’s elbow and invaded his personal space (not that Levi minded.) So Levi decided to engage in casual conversation to which Eren’s been responding normally.

Just as Levi thought that he was doing well, the elevator stopped and the lights in it went dark.

“Shit, a blackout!” He cursed. 

He had expected one after seeing how bad the weather was. What he has not expected was Eren panicking all of the sudden, knocking at the elevator door and screaming to let them out. Levi had to contain Eren who crumbled into a sobbing mess. Levi hugged Eren in his arms while Eren tried to school his breathing back; he has been hyperventilating all of the sudden and Levi has been instructing him on how to breathe normally. 

“You’re doing good,” he said and pecked his lover’s cheek, “I’m here Eren, I’m here. It’s not scary.”

He felt Eren nod, and even though his sobs were not getting better, his breathing slowly returned back to a normal rhythm. 

Levi kept Eren protectively in his arms, reassuring him that he was ok and in his arms, that the elevator would work soon. He wiped Eren’s tears away and kissed him once his breathing got steady. A while later, Eren was still in his arms, seemingly calm. 

“L-Levi…?” he asked in a weak sobbing voice.

“Hmm?” Levi asked as he pushed Eren’s bang out so he could kiss his forehead. 

“I love you.” He said and tucked his face in Levi’s dress shirt. 

“Idiot,” Levi chuckled, “you’re supposed to say thank you.”

“Asshole,” Eren pinched Levi’s side. 

“Ouch! Now who’s the asshole.”

They laughed then silent fell back on the small dark elevator again. 

“Me too.” Levi suddenly said out of the blue, but Eren was good at connecting the dots and smiled to himself, hugging Levi tighter. 

 

The elevator began to work again 10 minutes later. 


End file.
